The Star
by StalkingGirl00
Summary: Ally enters a competition called "The star" with her boyfriend Noah, when Noah looses and has to go back to Miami she decides to drop-out but that all changes when he cheats on her.Will Ally be alone or will there be someone to help her?
1. Last day,Ally's POV

"The Star"

Ally's POV:

I woke up super early today to make sure I'm all set for my flight so that I can spend the day with my BFF and stay up all night with my family as it's my last day in Miami. For 17 weeks I'm going to a camp called "The Star" in Hollywood, there I will finally have a chance to get a record label. The Star is basically a competition that consists of 20 contestants each week one of them goes back to their home. If I win I'll finally achieve my dream of being a singer/songwriter. Anyway I better get ready or Jennifer will kill me if I'm late and I hate being late it makes me sad to think that I made someone wait for me I like being on time I like - I should stop talking and get ready.

I wore a red sleeveless shirt written on it "I 3 music" in white, a short shorts jeans, a black ankle boots, I wore my hair down, I don't like putting makeup so I decided to make it simple.

"Ally! Breakfast is ready" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. "Coming" I yelled back. When I was at my bedroom door I remembered that I left my lucky charm bracelet that my dad bought for me when I conquered my stage fright on the sink in my bathroom so I ran back quickly to get it. When I went downstairs for breakfast I found Aaron my brother and Wendy his girlfriend kissing on the couch. Aaron is tall unlike me and has brown eyes and hair while Wendy is short she has blue eyes and blonde hair "aww they're cute together" I thought. "Come on guys breakfast is ready" I said "We know we're just waiting for you" Aaron said "Well I better get going bye babe bye Ally" Wendy said while getting up "see you later" Aaron said he gave her a peck on the lips and she left. I couldn't help but smile. When Aaron turned he saw me he gave me a confused look and said "What?" "Nothing I just can't believe my big bro finally has a girlfriend" I said, he rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen me following him. "Good morning kids" dad said. "Good morning dad, mom" we said. Mom cooked pancakes and of course I had to eat with pickles. I have a weird obsession with pickles at least that's what everyone says to me.

After breakfast I headed to the mall to meet up with Jen – she hates it when someone calls her with her full name - at my dad's music store 'Sonic Boom'. When I entered I found her already there she's a little bit taller than me she's blonde and has light green eyes. When she saw me she ran to me and said "Well lets go we've a lot of shopping to do" "hi to you too" I said she rolled her eyes and said "come on we have to get you some new cloth since you're going to 'The Star' tomorrow" "but, I've already packed" I said she dragged me and said "whatever you say will not change the fact that you're going to need cute cloth" "my cloth **ARE** cute" I said defensively "I didn't say that your cloth are not cute I mean come on you're going to be on TV 24/7 you need more cloth" she said "Fine" I said knowing that I'll never win this argument. From there we exited sonic boom.

Jen and I shopped for hours if I didn't tell her that we need to head home before it gets dark we would still be at the mall. Right now I'm laying on my bed tired from walking and trying cloth on.

"I can't believe MY best friend is going to be on TV" Jen said.

"When are you going to stop saying that, it's been a week since I got accepted" I said

"Really, so you want me to believe that you're not freaking out about going to "The Star"" Jen said

"Ok you got me" I said and we started squealing and jumping on my bed.

Aaron entered and we immediately stopped and tried to sit back on the bed. Jen sat but I lost my balance and fell on the floor. I tried to get up and act cool but I ended up hitting the drawer. When I finally stood up I could see that Aaron and Jen were trying not to laugh "Oh just laugh already" I said and they literally started tearing up from laughing so hard. "Well when you guys stop laughing you will probably find me in the kitchen".

I was in kitchen sitting on the chair holding an ice pack on my head when I heard the door bell ring. I placed the ice pack on the table and went to get it. I Opened the door to reveal my boyfriend Noah he's not as tall as Aaron but he is definitely taller than me, well everybody is taller than me, he has brown hair and eyes."Hi" he said "Hey" I said opening the door wider to let him get in then I went to kiss him but we got interrupted by Aaron and Jen coming down talking. When they saw Noah they said "Hey Noah" then Jen said "how do you know if a word in the dictionary is misspelled?" we all gave her weird looks then Aaron said "I don't think there is a word in the dictionary that is misspelled" "how do you know that everyone misspells something even Ally does" then Aaron and Noah gasped "what I just misspelled a word not kill someone" I said "yeah but your Ally Dawson the girl who never makes mistakes" Aaron said "what word did you misspell anyway" Noah said "why do you care?" I said while Jen said "Czesech- something like that" "it's Czechoslovakia" I said correcting Jen "well that makes since" Aaron said " Hey Noah" mom said coming from the kitchen, when did she get in there?, "Hi Mrs. Dawson" "you came on time for dinner" she said "Ally, honey can you call your dad" "Sure". I went to call dad, we ate dinner then watched a movie and talked a little when Noah had to leave. "See you tomorrow at the airport" he said "see ya" I said we kissed goodbye and then I went to my room; Jen was sleeping over today since it's my last day. We got ready for bed, we had the bed in our guestroom placed in my room since me and Jen always have sleepovers. I fell asleep at around 12:00 AM.


	2. Last day,Austin's POV

Austin's POV

I woke up when I smelled pancakes "PANCAKES" I ran as fast as I can to the kitchen to find my mom and my dad eating pancakes "PANCAKES" I shouted and ran to an empty seat and started eating the pile of pancakes that I assumed was mine since my parents don't usually eat a PILE of pancakes.

"Slow down honey! It's not like the pancakes are going to run away" My mom said chuckling

"Sorry I just love pancakes" I said

"I think we knew that before you could even speak properly" Dad said. I just rolled my eyes and concentrated at eating. Just then my best friend since kinder garden "Dez" came into the kitchen and said "Oh pancakes! Good I'm starving" He sat down on the seat next to me.

"Hey Dez" I said, he replied with a simple "hi" and then my mom gave him a plate filled with pancakes. I know you're probably thinking "How, When and why did Dez just come in and acted like a part of the family" you see Dez _**is**_ a part of the family he's like the brother I never had so he knows everything about me.

After finishing breakfast I went to my room and got dressed in a red V-neck shirt, a sleeveless hoodie, a blue ripped jeans and my favorite red sneaker. When I was done me and Dez went to his house and right now we're playing zombie slayer _**(Don't know if that's actually a game I really know nothing about video games)**_ on his TV "Man! He has an awesome TV" I thought _**(Girlfriends & Girl friend reference) **_

"Man! Can you believe that from tomorrow we are going to be living the dream?" I said

"I know this all feels so unreal us going to the star" He said

"We should just pray that we will stay till the end and team up" I said. See in "the star" there are groups

Singers/Songwriters

Singers

Directors

Managers

And at the end 3 groups will be made each group will consist of 4 competitors one songwriter/singer, one singer, one manager, one director. They will be given 1 week to write a song, make a music video for it and perform it in a concert. Since we are not allowed out of the camp until we finish our journey (lose or win) there will be all kinds of concerts there and they will bring famous singers to perform there too and it'll be televised of course the manager has to book us in one of the concerts and they will be teamed up for 9 whole weeks at the 8th week 1 team will get to go and at the 9th week 1 team will win and get signed to Starr records. This is the first year they will make managers and directors enter and they will make people team up. It usually was only singers and songwriters and for the 17 weeks 1 will lose each week till they will get to the final 2. Not all the contestants know that only if you went and asked you will know I knew because when I went to the admission Dez came with me and while talking to one of the workers we knew all about it and Dez made an admission the next week and got in.

"Even if we don't make it to the final we'll at least get known" He said, I nodded my head agreeing with him. We played for a while till I got a message from "Melissa", my girlfriend of 1 month, to meet her at the mall.

"Hey Dez I gotta run" I said

"It's Melissa isn't it" He said with a frown on his face he never liked Melissa I never knew why.

"Yes it is Melissa now bye see you later" I said exiting his house, before closing the door I heard him say "bye"

*At the Mall, Food court*

When I reached Mini's I saw Melissa, she has brown hair with blonde highlights and a sea green eyes that caught my eye the first time I saw her walking in the halls of our school. When I was walking to her I bumped into a girl I think I saw at school before.

"Sorry" I said

"No problem" She said. I was just going to ask for her name when a girl called her.

"Ally come 'on" the other girl said. So her name is Ally.

"Coming" Ally said before saying "bye" and going to the other girl.

I didn't get to say anything cause she disappeared fast I ignored it and I went to Melissa.

"Hey Babe" I said and then kissed her.

"Hey" she says, after we broke apart, excitedly.

"Since, today is my last day here I thought of things to do so we're going to home to watch a movie with mom and dad" I said

"Oh! That seems fun can't wait" She says trying to sound excited. I started laughing and said

"I'm kidding, we're going to the beach to see Bruno Mars live" I said

"OMG" That was the last thing I heard before she gave me a bone-crashing hug.

"This is going to be the best night ever" She says "I need to head home to change. What do u think I should wear my blue shirt or my purple one? I think the purple is better cause obviously I look great in purple but there's also…" She says before I interrupt her saying

"Melissa! You don't have to worry about what to wear cause you don't have time" she gave me a questioning look

"The concert starts in….. 10 min" I say while checking the time.

"Well you better have your car cause if we miss 1 min of the concert you're going to see a me you've never seen before" She threatens me

"You better take off your heels, the car isn't parked near the gate" and with that I ran before she could say anything.

We arrived 1 min before the concert begins "That was close" I thought. We had so much fun at the concert, we danced and sang like there's no tomorrow. After that I dropped Melissa at her place and went to my place.

"Mom, Dad I'm home" I yelled when I entered the house, there was no answer. I shrugged it off and went to the kitchen to get water when I entered I saw a note on the refrigerator that says

_Me and your dad are going to be working late tonight. There's money on the counter if you want to buy dinner. See you tomorrow morning honey._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Even when today is the last day they would get to see me in 3 month, if I make it that far, they choose work. They own a mattress store called "Moons Mattress Kingdom" they're always there I get that it's their job but, I'm their son and they don't even get to be there at my last day, for 3 month. One time I stayed at Dez's for a whole day and didn't come home till noon the next day, they didn't care nor did they get worried. I think it's because of what happened before I left.

Anyway, that girl that I bumped into in the mall earlier today, what was her name… Sally…Ally... yeah that was it "Ally", I feel like I saw her before and not just in school but somewhere other than school. Why do I care it's not like I will ever see her again. I better go to sleep I have big day tomorrow.

I went to my room and changed into sweet pants and a shirt, jumped into my bed and went to sleep thinking about Ally, it's like she's stuck in my head.

* * *

Sorry for not updating fast but I was busy with school I got exams in 2 weeks so this week is the last week that my parents will let me on my laptop so I'll try to upload more chapters this week.

Anyway, Austin thinks that he met ally before outside of school. What do you think did he or he just saw someone familiar.

And what happened that made Austin stay at Dez's house and that made Austin's parents not care about him or is Austin just over thinking.

Next chapter will be Ally's and Austin's POV. It will be the day they will go to hollywood.

Thanks for all of you who reviewed, favorite, followed, and even read my story. Tell me what you think of the story and what you expect will happen.

Now, did any of u saw teen beach movie promo if u didn't go check it out it's awesome. I kinda wish u could get stuck in a movie or in my case a tv show so i could get stuck in Austin & Ally and actually meet them but that's never going to happen but like Laura always says "A girl can dream"

I hope you like the chapter


	3. It's all real

Ally's POV

Today is the day that I'll finally take a step at following my dreams. Right now I'm at the airport with my parents, Aaron, Noah and his parents, Jen was here but she had to leave early. It's 7:00 A.M and the boarding time is 7:20 so we just have 20 minutes. At the moment our parents are telling really boring stories that we (me and Noah) are supposed to laugh at. Aaron is sitting beside me snoring really loud.

"I really don't know what is the point of making Aaron come if he's just going to snore in my ears" I said to my parents.

"Ally… you know we can't leave Aaron home alone **again"** mom said.

"Well I'm pretty sure he wouldn't throw a party at 7 in the morning" I said. Last time we left Aaron home alone he throwed a big party and it ended up being a disaster. First, two seniors had a fight and one of them was a karate player, I think you can guess what happened. Second, money was stolen from the house that day, I don't know how much but it wasn't so serious. He ended up being grounded for 2 month and he had to work till he pays back the money that was stolen.

"Ohh! You have a point" mom said.

"Well if this is your way of saying that you're going to miss me then you need to work on it" Aaron said, scaring me.

"Ahhhh" I screamed "when did you wake up?"

"When mom was telling that really boring story about a gorilla blah, blah, blah…" he said

"Dude, your mom has been saying really boring gorilla story all morning which one do u mean" Noah Said.

"Noah that's not nice" his mom scolded.

"Sorry" he said

We just kept talking for 5 more minutes until they announced that it's time for boarding and we had to say goodbye.

"Sweetie I'm going to miss you so much" My mom said pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Now before you go, you need to remember the things I told you earlier today. Don't go out without sunscreen, don't…" she said before I cut her off.

"Mom don't worry I remember what you said, and not just because you took 1 whole hour listing the things I shouldn't do" I said. "Plus I'm not alone, Noah is with me"

"Right Noah" she said faking a smile.

"Mom… I know you're not the biggest fan of Noah but he's my boyfriend and he had done nothing wrong to make you worried" I said.

"I know, I know. It's just I've a bad feeling about him" she said

"I can't believe you mom, Noah has been my boyfriend for 2 years now and I know that from the beginning you hate him for absolutely no reason" I whispered yelled. It's a good thing me and mom where a few feet away from the others.

"Ally don't you see how he looks at other girls" She said

"Ugh… I have a flight to catch" I said before going and saying goodbye to dad, Aaron and Noah's parents.

"I'm going to miss you dad" I said to my dad hugging him

"Me too, be careful and stay with Noah" he said. It's funny how my mom doesn't like Noah, but my dad likes- aside from the protective father part.

"I will" I said and hugged him again.

Then I went to say goodbye to Aaron.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to miss you" I said

"Well I'm not" he said. I glared at him "I'm kidding I'm going to miss you too" he said hugging me.

"I don't wanna see you until the three month are over and you would come back having a record label" he said

"Just keep voting for me" I said

"Make me proud and you've got my vote" he said

"Ally let's go we're going to miss the flight" Noah said.

"Ok I'm coming" I said and turned to his parents, hugged them and said another goodbye to Aaron and my dad. I would've told my mom but I'm still mad at her.

Anyway she's probably just being protective Noah is a great guy and I'm glad he's my boyfriend. Nothing is going to ruin this day.

With that I and Noah left to catch our flight and go to the pace where I'll finally take a step in my dreams.

When we finally got into the plane I sat in my seat which was beside Noah's.

"I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm so excited" I said

"Believe it baby" He said "It's all real"

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Can you believe them Dez, they don't even come to the airport to say goodbye they just said 'son, we're very proud of you and we would love to drive you to the airport ourselves but we have got a meeting to catch' why can't they just reschedule the meeting I mean they are the owners of the company…" I was cut from my rambling session by Dez.

"Dude… You've been complaining about your parents not coming with you to the airport when we've got bigger problems" He said.

"Yeah and what's that" I said

"So you really don't feel like we're not moving" He said

"What are you talking about?" I said before realization hit me, we were in Dez's car but we're not moving.

"Wait… am I imaging that we are not moving or are you really saying that the car stopped" I said

"Duhh… the car stopped and they say I'm stupid" He said

"What?"

"I said…"

"I know what you said, but why is the car not working?"

"Ohh! I really don't know" He said

"You're no help" I said 'well this day just keeps getting better and better' I thought

"Well the car was fine yesterday" He said

"If it's fine and nothing is wrong with it then why are we not moving" I yelled at him now starting to get angry.

"Stop yelling!"He said.

It was silent for about half a second when Dez said.

"Hey what does the 'E' on the gas gauge stand for" he said.

"It stands for empty" I said "why?"

"Cause the pointer is on it" he said not really realizing that the car is out of gas.

"Dez… when was the last time you fill the gas tank"

"Umm…" He said thinking. "Last week" this time he finally realized why the car isn't working.

"And they say I'm stupid" I said mocking him.

"Am I in trouble" He said

"Ohh yes you are, but I'll deal with you later let's just think of a way to go the airport on time" I said. We both stayed silent.

"How long is the gas station from here?" I asked.

"I don't know but there is a man right there let's just ask him" He said and we both got out of the car to the man.

"Excuse me!" I said to get the man's attention. When he looked at me I said "Hi I was just wondering where is the nearest gas station?

"Its 2 miles from here just go straight and you'll find it" The man said.

"Thanks" Dez said and I nodded and with that we ran back to the car.

"So now that we know where is the gas station how are we going to get the gas to the car" He said.

"Well there's two ways" I started "The first one is that one of us will run to the station and buy enough gas so that we can fill it here"

"That seems like a lot of work, let's hear the other one"

"The second way is that we'll pull the handbrake so the car would move and the both of us well start pushing the car till we get there" I said

"Wow that's even harder" He said "Why don't we just call a cab"

"Cause when the cab comes we'll be late" I said

"It's the same time we'll take pushing the car or running 2 miles" He said

"Ok fine we'll just call a cab" I said.

"Pheww… I thought I would have to run to the gas station now that's a relief" He said

"Now let's just call a cab and let him come to us at that parking, and we'll just push the car to it" I said pointing to a parking lot not so far away.

"Okay I'll call cab" He said

When Dez was done I told him to pull the handbrake and then come to help me.

"Fine I'm coming" He said

* * *

"Man pushing a car is hard" Dez said

I nodded agreeing with him. Right now we're in front of the parking lot waiting for the cab.

"Here's the cab" I said pointing to the cab that just in front of us.

"Ohh thank god" He said "Let's go we're already late"

* * *

Right now we're in the plane. Can you believe it that we actually made it on time "That's unbelievable" I thought.

"You know Dez today didn't start off so well but I'm not going to let the fact that my parents didn't come to the airport with me-which would've helped with your car situation- ruin my day." I said

"I'm glad you think of it that way" he said.

I nodded before looking beside me to see that a few seats away from me is Ally, the girl from yesterday.

'It looks like she's also heading to Los Angeles' I thought.

I rested my head on the back of the chair thinking that all of what I've done to get the chance of being on TV is actually happening.

'It's all real' I thought before drifting to sleep exhausted from all the events that happened today.

* * *

Sooo... what do think?

Sorry for not updating but i was busy with my mid term exams and my mom took away my laptop 2 weeks before so that i'll study.

So clearly both austin and ally have family problems but who do you think has the bigger problem.

Next chapter will explain some "new rules" in "The Star" which includes the Director and Manager category more detailed and it will defiantly say how they will get into the theme since it's a new thing. And trish will be in the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following. Don't forget to review what you of the story and what do you think will happen.

Hope you like it.


	4. Not what I thought

Austin's POV:

"Ladies and Gentlemen we're about to land in Los Angeles International Airport so please fasten your seat belts and turn off any electronic devices." the flight attendant announced. That woke me up from a really good dream, I was playing a concert and everyone was cheering then they started chanting 'Kiss! Kiss' then there was someone coming on stage but I couldn't make out who it was from the light then I woke up. 'That was weird' I thought before turning around to wake up Dez.

"Dez" I said shaking him a little bit.

"Umm… few more minutes mamy" he said turning. 'How can he turn in this uncomfortable chair' I thought.

"Deeeezzzzzzzz" I whisper yelled but he still didn't move.

"There is zaliens everywhere searching for you" I said to him.

"Ahhhh… Zaliens are going to eat my brain" He screamed which caused all the passengers to look at us.

"That's if you have any" a girl that was seated beside Dez said, that looked really familiar. She and Dez have been fighting since they saw each other, I had to break more than 2 fights till Dez finally decided to sleep.

'Here we go' I thought

"Ohh no you did not just say what I thought you said" he said

"Oh yes I did" she said back.

They kept fighting until a flight attendant came and said that there were complains about them fighting so much and to, I quote, "Shut your stupid thing you call a mouth" and then she left without another word.

"Wow… can you believe that lady" Dez said.

"I know she thinks that she can just yell at us like that" The girl said

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little agreement on something, which is a miracle, but I need to talk to Dez"

"Ohh I totally have no problem" She said.

"Ok what did you wanna talk about?" Dez said.

"See a couple of seats away there is the girl that I told you about" I said.

"You mean Ally" He said really loud that I think everyone heard it.

"Ohh I say it louder I think china didn't hear you" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry" He said

"Wait did you say Ally as in Ally Dawson" The girl beside Dez butted in.

"I don't know who you're talking about" I said and I'm not lying cause I don't know her last name.

"Well if you're talking about that girl sitting beside Noah, the cutie of the school, then that's Ally Dawson" she said

"What do you mean by the 'cutie of the school' do you g to our school, and even if you do does she and the guy go to our school" I said now completely confused.

"Umm Austin this is Trish the girl in all my classes, I thought you knew her since you and Melissa obviously always break up our fights" Dez said and Trish nodded in agreement.

"Ohh that's why you look familiar" I said now remembering her. Dez always complains about how he hates that she's in all his classes. She nodded.

"Anyway how do you know if ally is in our school- I would ask about Noah but I know him, his in my gym class" I said now that I took a clearer look on the boy beside her.

"She's my friend we know each other since kinder garden but we grew apart when she started dating Noah. We still talk and hang out but not like before" She said. "But the real question is why are you asking about her?"

"It's because he bumped into her yesterday and he got a crush on her since then" Dez said.

"What? No, I don't have a crush on her. I'm dating Melissa remember. It's just I feel like I saw her before, but not in school." I said

"Maybe you saw her in the mall- her dad owns a music store." She said

"Maybe" I said.

After that no one of us said anything until the plane landed.

"Attention all passengers we've just landed in Los Angeles, California. The temperature is 58°F. Please stay seated until the doors are open. Hey you sit down"(1) Well that must be the one the yelled at Dez and Trish.

"Finally… I'll be out of her in no time and never see you guys again" Trish said.

"Well you're not the only one that's glad to get out of her" Dez said getting up.

"HEY YOU RED, SIT DOWN OR I'LL COME AND KNOCK AWAY THOSE FRECKLES FROM YOUR FACE" The angry flight attendant yelled at Dez.(2)

He screamed and sat down fast, this caused me and Trish to laugh.

Finally the doors opened and we were allowed to get up. Me and Dez got up and walked out of the plane. 'New city, new rules'(3). I thought as I walked into the airport.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I woke up to the flight attendant announcing that we were about to land.

"I'm so excited" I said turning my attention to Noah.

He chuckled to himself a little before saying "You are so cute when you're excited"

I blushed and said "Stop it"

He was about to say something when we heard someone say "Ahhhh… Zaliens are going to eat my brain".

We turned to look who said that when we finally saw a familiar looking ginger, the blonde guy that I bumped into yesterday at the mall, and Trish.

"Is that Trish?" I asked Noah.

"Yeah it is" He answered.

Trish is my friend. She was my best friend Jen, her and I used to hang out all the time until I started dating Noah and I don't know what happened but she started being distant. I remember the day we decided that we'll just be friends, hang-out together but not share secrets.

* * *

Flashback:

"Trish" I called as I ran to her so I'll finally have the chance to talk to her about our friendship and ask why she's been so distant lately.

She stopped at the end of the hallway and turned to me "Hey Ally" she said like nothing has been going

"Hey Ally… Really Trish what's been up with you? You've been so distant lately."I asked

"Nothing… I just have some family problems" She said unsure of her answer.

"I know you're lying Trish. What's really been going on Trish" I said.

"It's just … I'm not… you've… and… I don't… Noah…" She said stuttering.

"What does Noah have to do with this?" I asked.

"Well I can't tell you" she said.

"No if it has something to do with me and Noah you've to tell me" I said now angry.

"Fine… I'm not sure you should date Noah" She said.

"What? Why? I thought you were my best friend" I yelled.

"Look I'm not sure about this but I've a bad feeling about like his going to break your heart." She said.

"What do you mean Trish? Noah is a really sweet guy" I said

"You might think that, but his ex-girlfriends won't" She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Cassidy, Kira and a couple of other girls were gonna tell you how Noah cheated on them and broke their hearts but they couldn't so they asked me if I can do it instead of them." she said.

"Come on Trish you didn't believe them right." I said

"I'm just saying any guy that hot and that perfect has to be hiding something"(4) she said.

"I can't believe you Trish" I said now yelling.

"Look Ally I'm sorry but you've to believe me" She said

"I'm sorry Trish but I thought you were my best friend and I'll not break up with Noah just because you have a feeling that he's going to break my heart" I said.

"Really Ally you don't believe your best friend since kinder garden just because of a boy" she said. I didn't answer cause I didn't know what to say.

"I guess we'll have to take a little time till you either believe me or till I find something that makes me believe 'your boyfriend'" she said angrily and walked away.

* * *

Present:

Since then and we only talk a little sometime we hang out but we still don't share secrets.

""Attention all passengers we've just landed in Los Angeles, California. The temperature is 58°F. Please stay seated until the doors are open. Hey you sit down" The flight attendant announced, yelled at the end.

"Wow she looks angry" Noah said and I nodded agreeing with him.

"Noah have I ever seen these two boys seated beside Trish" I asked although I know that I saw the blonde one yesterday but I feel like I've seen them somewhere else.

"Yeah, they go to our school the blonde one named Austin is in my gym class and the ginger one is Dez his best friend, you may find them familiar because Dez and Trish always fight" He said. Noah knows all of this stuff because his really popular in our school.

"That explains why they look familiar" I said a little unsure because I feel like I saw them somewhere else. He nodded then said

"Hey what were you writing in your book before sleeping"

"Ohh I was writing a new song" I said "I have to be prepared when they want a new song"

"Cool! Can I see it" He asked

"No! It's still not done" I said

"HEY YOU RED, SIT DOWN OR I'LL COME AND KNOCK AWAY THOSE FRECKLES FROM YOUR FACE" We heard the flight attendant yell. When we looked to see who she was talking to we weren't surprised to see it was Dez.

"She really needs to go to an anger management class" I said and Noah laughed.

We chatted for a little until the door opened and we made our way into the airport.

Austin's POV:

"Listen everyone; Mr. Starr is going to be here anytime to explain all the rule changes" A women at her mid-thirties said.

"Can you believe this Dez we're actually here, the place of my dreams." I said

"I thought the place of your dreams was 'The star' building" He said.

"He means that his in the place where he takes a step in achieving his dreams you idiot" Trish said to Dez. I'm sure you're confused on why Trish is here. Well we saw her on the bus that picked us up from LAX to Starr Hotel(5) and we found out that she's her to be a part of 'The star' as a manager. Let me tell she wasn't happy to see us here, but good news Ally and Noah are also here we saw them also at the bus 'What a coincidence' I thought.

Ally and Noah talked and laughed as Trish and Dez started there gazillion fight today when Mr. Starr, yup it's actually him Jimmy Starr owner of Starr Records, finally came and was announcing the rules.

'I wonder why there are so many people here' I thought before bringing my attention to Jimmy.

"Good afternoon Ladies and gentlemen and welcome to 'The star' before starting with the rules I would like to say to the people who are wondering why are there so many people in here when there should only be 20 contestants. Well this year we added two more categories which are Directors and Managers. So we picked 20 from each category so there are 20 singers, 20 songwriters, 20 directors and 20 managers. In the first five weeks 3 from each category will go so that you'll be down to 5 from each category. Then you'll go to the next step 'The star' building, you'll be there for the rest 12 weeks in the 6th week all the songwriters will have to write a song about the topic that we'll choose. In the 7th week all the singers will be given a song from one of the 5 songwriters and he/she will have to learn the lyrics and perform it in front of the judges while the performer is singing the song we'll choose a director to come and film him. In the 8th week the director will have to make edit the video and turn in it into a theme that we'll choose. In the 9th week the manager will be given a list of places where she/he will have to book the performer. And in the 10th week there will be 2 nominees from each category, and there will be a concert where all the singers have to perform original and cover songs. At the end of the concert 1 nominee from each category, which makes them 4 contestants, will have to go home. Then the other 5 weeks will go the same way until you'll be down to 3 from each category. In the 16th week you'll be made in a group consisting of 1 singer, songwriter, director, and manager and we'll have to work together to make it to the semi-finals were there will be 2 groups and only one of them will get signed to Starr records" Jimmy said

"Any questions?" He asked

"Yeah you right there" He said pointing behind me. When I turned around I saw it was Ally.

"When I auditioned, I auditioned as a singer/songwriter, I…" she was cut off by Jimmy

"Yeah, about the singer/songwriters when you were filling the application forum you were asked which one you prefer to do and you think your better at and if you chose singer then you'll be in the singer department, but you can write songs for the concerts. And if you chose songwriter then you'll be in the songwriter department but you can sing songs in the concerts." He said.

She nodded. "Now, any questions?"

"You" he said pointing to a guy at the back.

"Well when exactly are we going to be on TV" He said

"You're actually being filmed right now" He said

"Any other questions" He said again but no one raised their hands this time.

"All of the songwriters will be asked to submit a song by the end of the week the same goes to the singers, directors and managers." He started. "Good luck and have a nice day"

With that he left.

'So I've a 0.000001 chance of getting signed at Starr records now' I thought before looking around to find that everyone is also shocked 'This is not good' I thought.

* * *

Ohhhh I'm sure this is not what they thought it would be like.

actually happened one time in a plane I was on. The flight attendant yelled at a small kid actually she yelled at everyone.

's the same crazy/angry flight attendant.

means that here he'll have his own rules in music.

said that to Tori once can't remember the episode. (I don't own Victorious).

5.I made up that name.

I don't own A&A

so, what do you think

Review please


	5. What Will I Do?

Ally POV:

_Dear Diary,_

_ The new rules are killing me. I'm scared that I'll end up not being on the show or if I did make it what if Noah didn't make it. Before we auditioned we agreed that if one of us is eliminated of the competition the other will withdraw, either we will go to the finals together or neither of us will go; the last show for one of us is the last show for both of us. On the other hand with the new rules the both of us might have a chance in making it. I'll be the songwriter and he'll be the singer and who knows maybe I can also be a singer and we will be a singing duo. I hope that will happen. Anyway, Trish, Austin and Dez will also be in the competition, of course you know Trish and I told you about Austin and Dez. It turns out that Austin is an amazing singer, at least that's what they told me, and Dez is a director._

_Well since all the songwriters have to write a song about a certain topic each, they just sent a paper for each one of us I'll have to go open it now. Wish me luck_

_ Yours,_

_Ally_

I finished writing in my book to see the note that'll decide everything, well the note will not decide but you know what I mean.

I was staring at the paper, too scared to open it.

'It's just a piece of paper' I thought. 'Yeah, a piece of paper that has a topic that I should write a song about, which will decide whether I'll get or not'

"Ugh!" I screamed frustrated, thinking that I'm the only one in the room when suddenly.

"You got the topic" I screamed and turned around to see that the Austin was the one who just scared me.

"Sorry" he said raising his hands in defense when I glared at him.

I laughed and said "Yeah, I should open it right?"

"Yeah, you should" He said obviously confused about the question.

"It's just that I'm scared" I said. I don't know why I just said that. On a normal day I wouldn't say to anyone that I'm scared even Noah, but now I just said to a complete stranger that I'm scared.

"Scared of what?" He asked.

"Because…" I was going to tell him when I realized that I shouldn't tell him something like that. 'But, you need to tell someone' I thought. 'Yeah, someone that I'm familiar with' OK! I'm officially talking to myself.

"It's nothing" I answered deciding on not to telling him.

"Really, because it's nothing" he said. "I may be blonde but I'm not stupid"

"Hair color has nothing to do with the brain" I said.

"I don't care" He said. "Now, can you tell me why you are scared of opening a piece of paper?"

"Fine" I said. "Promise you wouldn't tell anyone"

"I promise" He said.

"Why don't you sit down" I said.

"I thought I'll have to hear you while standing" He said relieved.

"You know that this is the music room for all the competitors not only for me, right" I said.

"Well now I can't say to anyone else that I'm blonde but not stupid, since clearly that was a really stupid gesture from me". He said

"It's OK! All the boys have their moments don't take it personally" I said laughing a little bit.

"Gee! Thanks" He said. "OK! Now let's stop the talk about boys being stupid, which by the way is clearly wrong, and you can tell me why you're scared"

I nodded.

"Well I should probably start from the beginning" I started.

"When I met Noah, two years ago, I used to have staged fright. He promised me that he'll help me get over it, and he did. Last year I performed at the mall with him, that's when I conquered my biggest fear. Then we decided that we'll audition for 'The Star' together, if one of us didn't get in and the other got in then neither of us are competing. Either we'll come together or we'll not come at all. Then we got the mail that the both of us got in, we were relieved. Before coming we were talking about if someone will get eliminated or something and we agreed that either the both of us are at the finales or neither of us. Of course I agreed…" I was cut off by Austin.

"You agreed… as in he's the one who came up with the idea" He said

"Yes" I said.

"OK! Continue"

"As I was saying I agreed but never really thought about it. I came here to follow my dreams of becoming a singer/songwriter with my boyfriend, not scared about elimination or anything, just to have fun while doing that. When Jimmy made his announcement yesterday he said that we still didn't fully get in. We are just in the second step of our audition. This made me have the same feeling I had before I read the paper that said that I got in. This feeling is the worst it just makes me have all this questions and the biggest one is 'What if Noah didn't get in?' .Right now that's my biggest fear is to have to choose between my boyfriend and my dream of being a performer." I finished felling better now that I got this all of my chest.

"So… you're saying that you're scared of reading this note because you may write the song badly or because you're scared of writing it good that you'll get in and Noah won't." He said.

"I don't know maybe the both…" I said and now that I'm thinking about it I really don't know.

"I think you're scared of getting in and Noah won't because like you said your fear is that you'll have to choose between your boyfriend and your career not because you're scared of getting in."

I looked at him not sure how to answer since I know that what he said is correct.

"I'll leave you to think about it. A piece of advice you should probably write the song now and believe in Noah" He said before walking out of the room.

I sat there thinking about what he just said. After a while I realized he is right I should have more confidence in Noah. I decided to open the paper.

** "You just came to the place of your dreams, but the boy you love is making you choose. Write a song about what you'll tell him."**

'Well that's going to be hard' I thought.

* * *

That's it for this chapter tell me what you think of it and what do you think Ally should do.

Remember that Noah is the one who suggested to withdraw if someone didn't get in so let's see what happens.

And what do you think of Austin's and Ally's convo.

Review Plz.

I'll probably not update for two weeks cause of my final exams but I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and Favorited the story.


End file.
